


Who's the Man?

by sg_wonderland



Series: Missing Scenes-Affinity [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s08e07 Affinity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Another missing scene





	Who's the Man?

Who’s the Man?

 

“There, I think that’s it, then.” Daniel Jackson looks around my quarters, his eyes turned away so that I will not see how this upsets him, gently fussing with the plant he has offered to attempt to rejuvenate for me.

“This was not your fault, Daniel Jackson. Like your plant, I merely need more time to acclimate to your world.”

He flings himself down in a chair, reminiscent of the mannerisms of a younger Daniel Jackson. His civilian clothing always makes him appear much younger than I know him to be. “I..I hate this, Teal’c. I really, really hate it.”

“As I said, it is no fault of yours. The blame lies entirely with me.”

“Don’t do that, Teal’c. Don’t ever think there’s such a thing as caring too much.”

“I have heard the same charge leveled at you more than once.” I see that I have angered him and I do not regret it.

“You can just take that expression off your face right now.”

“Will you not admit that you did wrong by not seeking O’Neill’s assistance in this manner? That you risked your life recklessly?”

He springs from his seat and bounces-I have no other word to describe his physical actions-around the room. “I did what I had to do! I couldn’t do anything else. They practically threatened Jack. They would have..” It is obvious he is struggling for control of his emotions.

“They would have allowed me to be imprisoned for the murder of Krista’s boyfriend? This I know, Daniel Jackson.”

Fury flushes his face. “And yet you still think I did wrong?”

I grab his arm to halt his frantic movements. “I do. It is not for you to give your life for mine. It is not your place to determine your life has any less value than mine.” He tries to pull away but I grip him tightly. There may be more muscle in that body than ever before, but I can still restrain him easily. “I will have your word that you will do no such thing again.”

“Or what?” As usual, his anger has made him foolish. “You’ll turn me over your knee? Send me to bed without supper? I am not a child! Is it incomprehensible to you and Jack that I might just be capable of taking care of myself?”

I grit my teeth, unwilling to anger him further by reminding him that he spent last night in the infirmary as a result of ‘taking care of himself’. “What is incomprehensible, Daniel Jackson, is that you would think we would sit idly by while you risk your life in such a manner. It is unacceptable.” O’Neill and I both were rendered helpless in this mission, a place that neither of us enjoyed being forced into. It was left to Major Carter to lead this search for Daniel Jackson; it was not always so.

“Well, in the words of a great Earth philosopher, you can’t always get what you want.”

“I was unaware that Mick Jagger was considered a philosopher.”

He is stunned into silence for a long moment. “Teal’c, I think we’ve both been around Jack far too long when we’re debating The Stones as philosophers. I’m not sorry I did what I did. And if I had to, I’d do it again. I can’t be anyone else but who I am.” Suddenly, he smiles disarmingly, causing tiny indentations around his mouth, his voice taking on that persuasive tone that he believes he can use to divert the attention away from the true argument. I, however, am not easily persuaded.

The door crashes open and O’Neill, who normally shows impeccable timing in fields of battle, erupts into the room. “Dr. Jackson, I thought I suspended you?”

I have seen Marines quiver at that tone, that expression. Daniel Jackson merely lifts his head as he turns. “I’m not here to work, I’m here to help Teal’c.”

“A likely story. You can just get your ass right back off this base.”

I take a step to place myself in front of the advancing O’Neill. “Daniel Jackson offered to assist me in all innocence. I thought you had decided on another form of punishment?” 

“This seemed to be the only way of getting his attention.” He is glaring at a wholly unrepentant Daniel Jackson.

“O’Neill, I maintain that it is not Daniel Jackson who was at fault.” O’Neill and I had this discussion after we were informed of Daniel Jackson’s actions.

“Shut up!” A shout stops us both. “God, can you two ever stop treating me like a five-year old? I did what I had to do. I’ve accepted the punishment. Get over it. And just for the record, I would do it again tomorrow.”

“Daniel, you just don’t get it.”

“Oh, I get it alright. You two think you’re ‘the man’, you think I should just sit down and quietly let you rescue me when something happens that you think I can’t handle. Well, I’ve got a newsflash for you two. In this case, the ‘man’ looked an awful lot like Sam!” The door slams hard enough to rattle my teeth.

“Stepped in it, did we?” O’Neill rocks back and forth on his heels.

“So it would seem.”

Just as he starts to reply, the door swings back open. “Friday night, seven o’clock at my house. Sam and Pete are coming to dinner, for God’s sake, wear something besides jeans!” He picks up the miserable plant and stomps out the door, slamming it once again.

O’Neill looks over. “I’m thinking a ridiculously expensive bottle of wine.”

I nod in agreement to his level of perception of how ‘deep’ we are in it upon this occasion. “And perhaps a large chocolate cake from Daniel Jackson’s favorite bakery.”


End file.
